


Double D's best Christmas

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Christmas, Gay Marriage, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is having a Christmas party and Nazz talks him into inviting the Ed's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double D's best Christmas

It was Christmas eve late afternoon, in the Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac, the teen residents were preparing for the party that was being held at Kevin's house in a few hours. All the parents had vacated the area, some, like Edd's parents, had work that was keeping them late or had taken them out of town, and others just knew that when there was a party in their little Cul-de-Sac, it was going to get rather loud. Trucks had just left Kevin's drive way, having just delivered the food he'd ordered for the party, and two of the three Ed's sat on the curb in front of their friend Edd's home.

 

Once again, the three Ed's had been excluded from being invited to the Christmas party. They would have been invited four years ago, they had been forgiven for their past scams for a few weeks, then Eddy went back to his old habits, and Ed and Edd had followed their best friend down the same path like always. They were now seventeen years old, the other teens had not even bothered to try to forgive them again, they were sure they'd never learn their lessons and repeat the same pattern all over again.

 

“This sucks, we're not little kids anymore, they should just invite us and give us one more chance!” Eddy complained.

 

“My mom said that if Sarah tells her I messed up the party, she won't get me the buttered toast pillow I want and will ground me Eddy.” Ed's lower lip quivered. “She said Santa will be disappointed in me too.”

 

“You aren't helping the whole, we're not little kids anymore thing Lumpy...” Eddy groaned and looked over at Edd's door, it had been twenty minutes since they knocked on his door, he had called out his bed room window that he'd be right down. “What on earth is Sockhead doing that is taking so long?”

 

They could hear the sounds of bells, it was faint but getting louder, and both stared at the door as it swung open. Eddward stood in his doorway smiling, wearing a green and red elf outfit, bells around the collar, on the tips of his curled elf shoes, at the tip and around the rim of his elf hat, and he was carrying a large green and white Christmas tree patterned, knitted sack; which really looked like a Christmas tree sweater in sack shape. “Good morning Ed and Eddy!” he said cheerfully.

 

“What is with the getup Double D? I thought we were done dressing like that for the holidays.” Eddy was laughing, putting a hand to his mouth.

 

“He's a Christmas elf Eddy!” Ed grinned.

 

Edd fixed his elf hat, pulling the sack up into a better position, a large red rope tying it closed. “Stop laughing Eddy, I happen to enjoy this holiday.” he tilted his head upward. “I have presents to give out to our friends.”

 

“Friends? You are still calling them that? Dude, they always make up lies and don't invite us to things. We've never been invited to any of their parties and usually have to crash them.” Eddy folded his arms and crunched his nose.

 

“That is part of the reason they DON'T invite us Eddy, we have made our bed and must lie in it.” Edd sighed. “We need to prove to them that we won't crash this party and don't have any get rich quick scams. Maybe it would be a good New years revolution for us to go a year without scheming and actually try to be better neighbors.” he groaned, noticing he'd lost them.

 

“So wait, are you giving them presents so that they will invite us to the party tonight? That is a great idea!” Eddy patted him on the back. “Ed and I will go get ready for the party now, the scam will work better if it is just you, they trust you more after all!” Eddy laughed and walked off with Ed.

 

Double D put a hand to his face. “That isn't at all what I was planning....” he headed across the way to Kevin's house, ringing the door bell.

 

“One second!” Kevin's voice called out, he opened the door and eyed Edd. “What do you want Double Dork?” raising an eye brow at him.

 

“Salutations Kevin!” Edd smiled, placing the sack on the ground, pulling from it a large box, the biggest box out of all that were in the sack. “Merry Christmas.” he held the large box out to Kevin.

 

“Is this another trying to get invited to the party scam?” Kevin took the box anyway, Edd in the past had given out only candy canes or small items, this was the first time he'd given Kevin such a large present, and it had some weight to it. “Is this full of rocks or something?”

 

Edd's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he was slightly upset at the notion that he would fill a box with rocks; that was something more along Eddy's line of stupid. “Oh heavens no! What would that gain? You would notice the second you opened the box if there were rocks.” he smiled again. “Christmas is a time for giving and family, I do not want anything in return, and just wanted to give gifts to you all.”

 

“Oh, then uh, thanks Dork...Look, I have to get back to getting ready for the party. Please try to stop your two idiots from messing it up by crashing it like before.” Kevin closed the door, leaving Edd to stare at it, smile twitching.

 

Kevin had still be somewhat nicer than the rest of the teens to Edd, in school he even stood up for him a few times, and Edd had even heard him tell some of their schoolmates that Edd was just really a Dork that had really strong bonds with the more troublesome Dorks, that he was the least annoying and shouldn't be completely lumped in with Ed and Eddy. That had made Edd's heart flutter, that was a year ago, and he was struggling with his growing attraction for the red haired boy; which had started once he hit puberty and over hearing what Kevin had said, had only made it stronger.

 

As Edd continued down the sidewalk to give the smaller presents out to the rest of the teens, some taking the presents cautiously, Kevin placed the box on the table and opened it. Inside at the top of the box, was a knit green sweater with candy canes along the middle, as there were no tags, Kevin knew Edd had made it by hand. His eyes widened as he moved the sweater and saw the light above the table shine on the red helmet, when he pulled it out, he saw the black flames along the bottom of it.

 

Kevin placed the helmet down, looking at it. “Why did the Dork have to go and buy me this?” he traced his fingers over the smooth surface. He put the helmet and sweater back into the box, carrying it to his room, he still had a party he needed to get ready for. Kevin had already started heating some of the food, he and Nazz had decorated the Christmas tree, and hung the mistletoe; both making sure to not get under it together. Nazz was the only one to know Kevin's secret feelings for Edd, she was his best friend and beard, well, was his beard. She had finally met someone she had a crush on, she was older and out of school, the guy worked with her at the Crunchy Chicken Burger, and as per their agreement, she broke up with him a few weeks ago.

 

Nazz had tried to get Kevin to just invite the Ed's, he'd get to see Double D, and the other two idiots would be unable to crash a party they are invited to. But Kevin had said they would just end up eating all the food, try to steal something from his house, or just cause a mess anyway. He called Nazz, to tell her that Edd had just given him two presents in a box, and to find out what he'd given to her; it was no secret Edd had a crush on Nazz, like most of the boys, when he was younger.

 

“Hey, did the Double Dork just give you a present?” Kevin asked, walking around his living room, pushing his couch toward the TV to protect the TV from someone bumping into it, while also making more space for people to stand and mingle, or just dance to the music.

 

“Yeah, little dude just left.” Nazz answered, setting her small box onto the counter and opening it, curlers in her hair and green facial cream on her face. “Oh how sweet, he got me a snow globe with Mr. and Mrs. Clause.”

 

“That is it? Nothing else?” Kevin paused. “I'm going to call the others, then I will ring you back.” he made some other calls to the rest of the Cul-de-Sac teens, each one having a different snow globe, but that was all they got, just a snow globe. Why had Edd given him a different present, well he knew the reason for it being a helmet, he'd just gotten a real motorcycle from his dad, not just an alteration to his bike. But even still, he could have gotten his own helmet, Edd could have just given him a snow globe too. He expressed his thoughts to Nazz when he called her back, wondering if he'd spent more on him to try and get an invite to the party after all.

 

“Why don't you just invite them to the party, they won't have to go around scheming for friends if they were allowed to hang out with us.” Nazz washed her face, putting the phone on speaker.

 

“We tried that remember? Then Ed-head ended up trying to steal two boxes of jawbreakers with Super Dork.” Kevin sat down at his kitchen table, a punch bowl sitting in the middle, and plates stacked with Christmas cookies.

 

Nazz let out a sigh, brushing her hair. “It's Christmas Kev, can't this one be different than the ones before? Edd obviously values you, he isn't the type to spent money on expensive gifts, nor is he as conniving as Eddy.” she placed lipstick over her lips, smacking them to even it. “Just lock your garage and it isn't like we are kids who have parents that hide our presents anymore, so they won't try to steal our presents again.” Nazz put her eyeliner on. “Plus, while everyone's parents will be coming home tonight when the party is over, and will spend Christmas with us. Edd's parents are out of town, just like your father. Don't you think it must be lonely for him? His parents are never home, you live across the street from him, you know this. He would probably really appreciate having company on Christmas day too.”

 

Kevin paused for a moment before speaking again. “Fine, I'll invite the Dorks, but if things go wrong, remember you are the one who convinced me to do this.”

 

“Of course I will remember Kevin. You going to let everyone else know?” Nazz took the phone off speaker, placing it back to her ear.

 

“Going to have to, if they show up with the three of them walking in, it will cause a problem. I will see you later, you should probably warn your new boyfriend about them.” After saying good bye, Kevin texted everyone who was going to be coming to the party. Understandably, many protested, but were eventually talked into it. Kevin then headed outside, Edd was just handing Jimmy a small box, and the other two Ed's were waving him over.

 

“Hey! Double D!” Eddy called out, motioning for Edd to come over. “Come on Sock Head, hurry it up!”

 

“I'm coming!” Edd mumbled something about Eddy being pushy, running over to them, his bells jingling.

 

Kevin watched them go into Ed's garage, he ran over to try and listen in on their conversation, he was going over there anyway to invite them over. He leaned on the wall on the outside of the house, listening to the three friends as they stood beside Ed's truck, it still horrified everyone that Ed had been able to pass his driving test and had a license.

 

“So did it work? Is he going to invite us to the party?” Eddy asked, grinning. Kevin cursed to himself, he'd let his hopes get up, but his instincts were correct after all.

 

“No Eddy, we're not invited, and I am growing tired of these scams of yours. I, for one, do not give out gifts in the hopes to receive something in return. It was never my intention to con our invitation to the party, I just wanted to give them presents for Christmas.” Edd sounded really irritated. “We are getting way too old for this kind of thing, the way you are thinking and how you act is exactly WHY they don't invite us to parties or to hang out.” Edd felt his heart rate speed up. “Just grow up Eddy!”

 

When Edd turned to leave, Kevin was standing in front of him, and a numb feeling shot down Edd's back. “Not that Edd giving me a present had anything to do this, so you guys don't get that idea into your heads, but you guys can come to my party.” he pointed at Ed then to Eddy. “But I will be keeping my eye on the both of you.” he glanced at Edd. “Thanks for the present...I'll see you at the party...” he turned and walked away, completely missing the bright red blush that filled Edd's face.

 

It was only a couple hours later that the party started, kids from their school and the Cul-de-Sac walking around inside Kevin's house. Edd was having a conversation with Nazz and her boyfriend, Kevin was joking with some of the guys from the football team, and Eddy, Eddy was by the punch bowl, hiding the strawberry vodka he'd just emptied into the punch. Kevin and Nazz had made the fruit punch really sweet, which ended up hiding the taste of the vodka, along with the party goers never having vodka before, and Kevin just figured that the punch had gone odd tasting from the giant jawbreaker he'd placed in the middle of it.

 

Eddy, who was upset with Edd for telling him to grow up waited till a tipsy Kevin was under the mistletoe, and bumped Edd into him. “Woops, oh hey everyone look! Edd and Kevin are under the mistletoe!” he called out to draw everyone's attention, all of them being a little buzzed at this point. “You guys know the rules, if you are under the mistletoe together you have to kiss!” he let out a laugh holding his sides.

 

Soon, the other hyper buzzed or drunk teens and preteens, began to chant “Kiss,Kiss,Kiss!” Nazz was leaning on her boyfriend, she had grown dizzy and was starting to question if someone had spiked the punch. She wanted to protest and tell everyone to calm down, that its not really obligatory for them to kiss, but her voice only came out as. “Duuude...everything is all swishy looking...”

 

Kevin looked at Edd, Edd was starting to move away from him, and in his mind he figured that he could use the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss him. He wasn't about to let Edd just move away and not take advantage of the situation. “Why not, Christmas tradition right?” Edd was slightly taller than Kevin was, so he had to move his head up some, and kissed Edd on the lips. While most during the party that ended up under the mistletoe with someone they didn't want to kiss, had given in and kissed them on the cheeks or forehead, Kevin had kissed Edd on the lips, and it caused a bunch of them to go “Ooo~” like children in their current states.

 

Eddy's laughter had gone from hysterical to completely stopping from shock, seeing Edd slowly wrap his arms around Kevin's shoulders and kiss him back, and it wasn't a short kiss either. Eddy had expected, even if they were drunk, there would be a small peck and they'd move away from each other. What was happening instead was Kevin pulling Edd close to his body, kissing Edd hungrily, and Edd returning the kiss with just as much passion.

 

Finally Nazz had her voice back and called out. “Okay you two!” she stumbled toward them. “Time to break it up! The punch has been spiked and you if you two go any farther in front of your friends....woah....” she almost fell, shaking her head. “You are both going to be really embarrassed when you sober up.” turning to the rest of the party goers, she held her arms up. “Okay dudes, party is over, thanks to the punch being spiked, we should all work on sobering...up...before our parents find out.” her eyes narrowed at Ed and Eddy, the two of them having obviously been the least drunk out of everyone. “You two are...assholes.” she waved a finger at them. “You won't be having me on your sides for the next party.” she left with her boyfriend and the others.

 

Their schoolmates got into their cars or walked home, had any of them been sober they would have taken the keys away from their friends, it was very lucky that they all managed to get home without causing accidents. Ed and Eddy looked over at Edd and Kevin, the two of them had stopped kissing, but hadn't moved away from each other. “So, uh, great party Kevin! Come on Monobrow...” Eddy grabbed Ed and pulled him out of the house.

 

The sound of the door shutting, snapped the two teens out of their daze from the kiss and alcohol. They pulled away from each other, registering what Nazz had said, the punch had been spiked. “We...we should go sit outside in the fresh air to sober up....” Edd suggested.

 

Kevin nodded, walking outside with Edd, the cool night air was refreshing. Sitting down in front of his door with Edd, he rubbed the back of his neck. “So um....” he didn't really know what to say, he'd really enjoyed the kiss, and Edd had kissed him back.

 

Edd pushed at some snow with his shoe. “I should have paid more attention to if Eddy had snuck anything into your house, I am really sorry Kevin.” he said in a low voice.

 

“Whatever he put in, it would have been diluted from the punch, so we should be sober soon...” Kevin looked up at the moon. “Look, before I sober up and lose my nerve. I don't, I don't not like you.” his own cheeks had turned a very light shade of pink. “and, I...” he swallowed. “I didn't hate the kiss or that it was with you.”

 

Edd bit his bottom lip, glancing at Kevin. “Are you saying that you would be willing to kiss me....kiss me, without a mistletoe over our heads?”

 

Kevin let out a small noise, playing with the sleeve of his jacket, his hot breath visible in the cold. “Yea, I would be....”

 

Both of the teens were slowly starting to sober up in the cold, Edd scooting closer to Kevin, his bells jingling as he did. They sat in silence for a short while, Kevin moving his hand into Edd's, and they watched as it began to snow again. Turning to look at each other, they kissed again, this time softer, and with less pressure to do it, or an audience. This kiss sent shivers down both boys backs, their eyes closing, and wanting to not move from each other; but the cold air hitting their lips made forced them to.

 

“Want to go back inside?” Kevin asked against Edd's lips.

 

“That would probably be a....” Edd thought for a moment, he was seventeen years old, he was old enough to be sure of his own choices. “Yes...lets go inside...”

 

What Edd had been thinking would happen if they went inside in their current states did, they ended up in Kevin's room, and their clothes being pulled off by the other. Kissing each other, their hands moving over each others bodies, Edd being shoved into Kevin's bed the covers being pulled over them to keep them warm. Then, Kevin stopped, he let out a groan and laid beside Edd.

 

“I..is something wrong?” Edd breathed out, his heart racing.

 

Kevin turned on his side and moved a hand down Edd's side. “Look, we're both still a little drunk....drunk and horny....rushing into this right now will probably cause you to regret it.” he cursed himself for trying to be a nice guy, touching Edd's skin only making him more excited.

 

Turning on his own side, Edd pressed his body to Kevin's their crotches touching each other, which only caused Kevin to question why he was stopping again? “You are such a good guy Kevin...” Edd moved his face into his neck.

 

“Will you go out with me Edd?” Kevin felt like a dork, he wasn't very good with this sort of thing, after all he'd only dated Nazz as a cover.

 

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin, hugging him tightly. “Yes, I would really liked that...” his face felt really hot and he was smiling.

 

“In the morning...I will ask you again, when we're both sober.” Kevin ran his hands down Edd's back.

 

“Mmm, I will say yes again...” Edd's eyes felt heavy, slowly drifting off to sleep in Kevin's arms.

 

“Goodnight...” Kevin said, noticing the light breathing and silence from Edd. It was only 11pm, but it felt much later, and soon Kevin had also fallen asleep.

 

Christmas morning came and Kevin was given another gift from Edd, Edd had moved downward while Kevin continued to sleep. Edd normally wouldn't have even imagined doing such a thing normally, he would have found it unclean and obscene, but he felt Kevin's erection pressed against him. He lightly ran his tongue along Kevin's penis, causing the redhead to moan, and start to wake up.

 

“E..Edd?” Kevin gasped, feeling Edd's lips wrap around the head of his penis, his hands going to Edd's hat.

 

Edd felt his elf hat slide off, the bell ringing, he closed his eyes, trying to think about the one time he'd actually watched porn, strictly for research purposes of course! He rolled his tongue around, trying to ignore that his head was now bare, his discolored birthmark in the middle of his forehead. Kevin saw it, but he didn't make a comment, moving his hands into Edd's long hair, hitting some of the bobby pins keeping it in place. Moving his head up and down, Edd took as much as he could into his mouth before he felt like he would gag, and sucked.

 

Suddenly, he was pulled off by Kevin pushing on his shoulders. “I can't take it...and I'm sure you wouldn't like me to cum inside your mouth...” he pulled Edd up, kissing him roughly, and pushing him into the bed. Kevin reached for something in his draw while kissing Edd, Edd wasn't able to turn his head to see what it was, but he soon learned as a cold wet finger pushed into his ass.

 

“Ah! Kevin!” Edd's eyes widened, his hips jerking.

 

“If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will...” Kevin kissed Edd's neck, moving his finger in and out of him, pushing a second finger in, and using them to spread the lube deep inside him.

 

Edd moved his hips with Kevin's hand, gripping the sheets, he would have never thought he'd do such perverted things so fast, but he had ignored doing anything sexual in nature even when he hit puberty. Kevin's touch felt so good, he was giving into the feeling of pleasure, the hormones and feelings he'd tried so hard to keep locked up, having normally done things rationally and over thinking. He was giving into just doing something that made him feel good, no strict calculating thinking, just two humans giving into hormonal instinct; it was a plus that they both had feelings for each other.

 

“I want to ask you again...” Kevin spread his fingers inside him. “Do you want to go out with me?”

 

“Yes, I do!” Edd gasped, back arching.

 

Kevin removed his fingers, coating his own penis with lube, moving his hands to Edd's hips. “Are you alright with this?”

 

Edd nodded, his pale face pink, the pain was expected, he had read about it before, and he closed his eyes tightly. Kevin pushed into him slowly, trying his best not to hurt Edd, his hands holding his hips and lifting him up. Soon Kevin was in as far as he could get inside Edd, Kevin rocked his hips against his at a slow pace, his knees into the bed, while holding Edd's hips up. Both of them let out moans, saying each others name, and bucking their hips together.

 

Double D's nails dug into the sheets, clinging to them. Kevin wasn't able to keep holding his hips up and staying in the position he'd started in, laying Edd back down, he readjusted how he was on the bed, thrusting faster inside Edd. The redhead used one of his hands to rub Edd's cock, rubbing his index finger against the tip with each of his thrust. Kevin thrust harder inside Edd, the feeling of Edd around him feeling so good, and he would pull out till only the head of his cock was inside Edd, before he'd thrust quickly back in.

 

“Kevin!” Edd moaned out loudly, tightening around Kevin's cock, body shaking, and pulling so hard on the bed sheet that it pulled off the corners of the bed. He jerked his hips up against Kevin, wrapping a leg around him, and came against his hand.

 

Kevin's breathing was harsh, he moaned a deep, low moan, and with one final rough thrust inside Edd, he came, filling Edd with his warm liquid. He pulled out of Double D and laid beside him, both teens trying to catch their breaths, and both their muscles twitching; though Kevin's weren't as bad as Edd's, as he went to the gym regularly for football, but he had just used muscles he didn't use before.

 

Kevin turned his head to look at Edd, he moved a hand down, and took a hold of Edd's hand. Leaning over, Kevin kissed Edd, and moved his other hand to his cheek. Edd kissed him back, moving his tongue along Kevin's lips. “We're boyfriends now huh?” Kevin said against Edd's lips, licking over Edd's tongue.

 

“Yes Kevin....I can't believe it...my mind is dealing with so many new experiences that go against my common behavior, I am rather filthy, and I normally would go running to take a shower now....” Edd blushed. “I'm covered in sweat and other...bodily fluids....” he gave a small smile. “But, all my mind is thinking about is how good intercourse felt, and that we are actually going to be together.” his hand clutched Kevin's tighter. “I started to grow feelings for you four years ago....I intended to keep it secret...but I'm glad Eddy did what he did...even if I am going to scold him later for it.”

 

“Speaking of shower, it will probably still be a good idea to take one.” Kevin helped Edd out of the bed. “I've actually had some feelings for you too for a couple years Dork...but I guess we both had different reasons why we couldn't tell each other...”

 

They ended up having another round of sex in the shower, before actually getting clean, and dressed; Kevin embarrassed Edd by putting on the sweater Edd had Knitted him. It was Christmas afternoon now, they could hear yelling coming from Ed's house, Sarah must have just ratted him out. They could also hear the laughing of the other parents with their children, leaving only Kevin and Edd without their parents to celebrate with for another year, but this year, this year they had each other, and they hoped they would have each other for many Christmases to come.

 

Epilogue

 

It had been five years since they got together, they had both gone to college, and they had moved into a house together. Kevin had done great in football, he was even being scouted, till a jealous teammate had caused a leg injury. Kevin would have been devastated, had he not had Edd, and had he not had a back up plan for when he thought he'd have to use when he was to old to play football anymore. He became a mechanic, he took it as a class in college for fun, and for his back up plan; after all he loved working on his bike.

 

Edd had refused to become a doctor at a hospital like his parents or take a job that would keep him long hours or have to constantly travel, he'd had to deal with his parents only talking to him with sticky notes his whole childhood, and he was not going to do that to Kevin. He got a job in a lab, doing experiments with chemicals, drug testing, and even robot technology; the robot part was what Kevin liked hearing Edd talk about the most. They had their fights, mostly about Eddy and Ed, but they were still very much in love with each other.

 

“Merry Christmas Edd, I love you.” Kevin said kissing Edd on the lips, Edd kissing him back.

 

“This is the best Christmas I have ever had. I love you too Kevin.” Edd smiled.

 

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands.” The priest finished the ceremony, wearing a Santa hat, as Edd had wanted.

 

Their friends cheered and clapped, Edd and Kevin turning to them, and Kevin raising their wedding ringed hands up into the air. Snow on the ground around them, Edd wearing a purple tux with a Christmas tree pin, and Kevin wearing a green tux with a Santa pin. Turning his back to their group of friends, Edd threw the bouquet, Sarah fighting with Jimmy over it. Nazz laughing and holding her oldest son in her arm, her stomach round, and she held her husbands hand.

 

Eddy had finally gave into Lee Kanker and Ed to May Kanker, Marie Kanker had been upset to find out Edd was gay, but soon set her sights on Rolf. Edd had figured it served Eddy and Ed right to end up with the Kanker sisters, but he was sympathetic sometimes, and it was thanks to Eddy that he ended up with his husband Kevin, husband, he was going to have to get use to that.

 

The End.


End file.
